1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dead-bolt gripper and more particularly pertains to a new dead-bolt locking device for preventing a dead-bolt lock from being picked open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dead-bolt gripper is known in the prior art. More specifically, dead-bolt gripper heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,202; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,812; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,967; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,373; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,462; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,556.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dead-bolt locking device. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular support member having a back side, a front side, a front end, and a back end, and also having a track disposed in the front side and extending through the front end and terminating near the back end; and also includes a locking member having a back side, a front side, a front end, a slot extending through the front end and being adapted to receive the handle of the dead-bolt lock, and a boss integrally attached to the back side and being slidably received in the track; and further includes a handle member integrally attached to the front side of the locking member.
In these respects, the dead-bolt locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a dead-bolt lock from being picked open.